


La Risque d'Amour

by Mellow_Student_Soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Violence" />
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Student_Soul/pseuds/Mellow_Student_Soul
Summary: Keith, a Galra soldier falls in love with his enemy, and Altean royal Guard named Lance. Warning: Blood and Violence (Made on wattpad- DiamondJulesTrashcan)





	La Risque d'Amour

**Author's Note:**

> I try to update this story as much as I possibly can. Sometimes I can't, so there will be days with no updates. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy my first story on archive of our own!

~Keith's Pov~ Keith marched along with the Galra soldiers looking down. The pounding of feet could be heard for miles as the ground rumbled below them. They were all synchronized 'Like a symphony' Keith shook his head at the thought. 'If anything it warned innocent people to give up so we don't have to fight' Keith sighed and looked up at the millions of soldiers in front of him. He had never heard of this planet on its own before. It was always paired with one other word.

Voltron.

A loud horn blazed into the ears of all the soldiers as they came to a grinding halt. Screeches of Alteans could be heard in the distance. Keith looked around seeing nearby Alteans fighting back. Keith sighed, 'I wish they just listened.....' He thought. Keith ran after the other soldiers and lifted his gun, 'God I hate this thing'. He was sent up to the front as "One of their most powerful soldiers" as they all put it. He was faced with a coffee haired Altean. He looked around his age with ocean blue eyes that seemed to tell his whole story. They sent shivers down his spine. These big, blue, eyes in front of him, 'They were so beautiful, so...... full of life' and Keith had to take that away. There was a moment of silent as Keith looked around for a white flag signaling they surrendered. He turned his attention towards the sky full of fluffy white clouds as a blue laser fired, splitting the clouds apart. Loud screaming came from the right as the ground shook beneath his feet. He fell to the floor as the Altean boy in front of him, tackled him. "Leave our planet alone!" The Altean hissed. Keith punched him in the nose, "If you'd just listened, we wouldn't have to fight and kill so many of your people!" Keith responded angrily. The Altean wiped the blood from his upper lip and growled, "I'd rather fight to win than give up and loose." Keith froze, 'I don't want to fight.....' The Altean punched Keith's face, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Keith coughed up blood and punched him in the gut, "Get off me!" Keith pushed the Altean off and stood. The Altean stood next to Keith and punched him again, 'Why isn't he shooting me?' Keith asked himself. Keith turned around and to his surprise, faced a Galra soldier. He was aiming his gun toward the Altean boy and fired. Without enough time to push the Altean out of the way Keith jumped in front of the bullet. He was shot in his stomach, "S-shit" his voice quivered as he looked up at the Altean boy, "Run!" Keith yelled with his last ounce of strength. Then darkness......


End file.
